


Sticky Fingers

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courier Six and Scrambler are dirty thieves with dirty minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Fingers

“Twelve .308s, nine 10mms, twenty-three 5.56s, eighteen flamer fuel, thirty-four energy cells, two laser pistols, a service rifle, two trooper uniforms, a ranger uniform, three frag mines, six stimpaks, four bottles of Sunset Sarsaparilla, two bottles of whiskey, seven pieces of scrap metal, a fission battery, forty-nine bottlecaps, seventy-two NCR dollars, and an issue of The Patriot’s Cookbook.”

“I don’t know how the fuck you do this.” Scrambler says, shaking his head at the pile in front of him.

The Courier shrugs coyly. “You grow up in a vault, you learn to get what you want.”

“A service rifle. Where’d you even put it?”

“Up my ass and around the corner. God, stealing from the NCR is so much easier than in a vault. No cameras, and if things go bad, I can always just shoot everyone.”

“More fun if you do.”

“Yeah, but half the traders are NCR, and if I gotta shoot traders, those caps are worthless.”

Scrambler makes a distasteful sound. “Better things to shove up your ass, anyway.”

She gapes at him, then smirks slowly. “Crack open that whiskey and we’ll see what happens.”


End file.
